1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a tea-making machine, and more particularly, relates to a full-automatic tea-making machine.
2. The Related Arts
Drinking tea is a living habit of the Chinese. Currently, in the market, automatic tea-making machines have been manufactured to make it convenient for tea-making. A heating assembly is usually arranged in these automatic tea-making machines to boil or heat water. When making tea, hot water is poured into a container with a tea basket, or the tea basket is soaked in the hot water through up-and-down movements thereof. After being soaked for a while, the water and tea leaves are automatically separated from each other.
The automatic tea-making machines in the prior art have the following defects: when making tea, by pouring the hot water into a container with a tea basket, or making the tea basket soaked in the hot water through up-and-down movements thereof, the tea leaves can not move quickly in the hot water and can not be fully infused.
In addition, dust, impurity, pesticide, noxious bacteria or the like are often covered on tea leaves, thus when making tea, the tea leaves need to be washed by hot water firstly. In the prior art, no automatic tea-making machine can automatically wash the tea leaves.